Enamorada del mismisimo demonio hot
by DiaNiita
Summary: Ellos estan juntos pero hay personas que no quiere que sea así,¿ganará el amor sobre todo lo demás?
1. Prefacio

**Enamorada del mismísimo demonio.**

PREFACIO:

Busqué con la mirada a mi arcángel rubio, pero no lo encontré.

Toqué con mi palida mano mi abultado vientre. Tenía miedo, tenia la sensación de ser como una frágil muñeca de porcelana, parecía que me iba a romper en mil pedacitos, pero eso no ocurrió. A veces odio lo fuerte que puedo llegar a ser, a pesar de estar completamente destrozada.

Una mano me toco el hombro y mire al dueño de esa mano. Mi mejor amigo, mi hermano, mi confidente me devolvió la mirada al momento. Le pregunté sin fuerzas por el rubio. Me respondió con una negativa de cabeza y me abrazó. Mi mundo anteriormente perfecto se había destrozado apenas unos días atras, pero en cuanto me abrazó supe que se habían derribado las ultimas llamas de esperanza que tenía.

¿Amor? ¿Pasión? ¿Esperanza? ¿Realmente existían esas palabras?

No. Por lo menos no para la chica que se enamoró de un demonio rubio.


	2. Encuentros

MuuChas graciias Ailei-Chan, me alegro que te gustee! ^^

Estee capitulo se lo dedico a una amiga que se que esta leyendo esto con mas entusiasmo ue yo mismaa y me esta atormentando para que lo continue.. Pues lo dicho.. Maria va por ti xD.

Esperoo que os gustee..

***************************************************

.

Estaba recostada en el sillon, que la sala le habia proporcionado, leyendo un libro mientras le esperaba. Miró ansiosa el reloj de la Sala de los Menesteres.[i]_12:45 se esta haciendo tarde¿dónde estará? ¿No habrá sido capaz de olvidarse? mmm.. seguro que si..¬¬[/i]_

Los minutos pasaban y la agonia y los nervios hacían que la chica se enfadara más.[i]_12:50 mmm como no venga rapidito me voy[/i]_

Se levantó del sillón para mirarse en un espejo de la sala. Su reflejo le devolvió la mirada. De repente unos brazos la rodearon la cintura y vio en el espejo una cabeza rubia que se posaba sobre su hombro y la miraba.

-As tardado-dijo ella simplemente.

-Lo se.

-¿Dónde estabas?

-Cumpliendo un castigo con Snape.-el chico la giro y sus bocas se quedaron a centímetros.- Dios como te e echado de menos.-Susurró contra su boca. Ella se alzó sobre las punteras y lo besó como llevaba deseando desde que llegó a esperarle. Siguieron besándose hasta que les falto el aire. Se quedaron así con la frente apoyada en el otro, recuperando el aliento.

-Draco.. deberias taparte el cuello.

-¿Por qué?

-Por esto-señaló un pequeño ematoma que tenía en el cuello producido en su último encuentro a altas horas de la noche, cuando profesores y alumnos estaban lo suficientemente dormidos como para no escucharlos.

-Tranquila. Nadie lo a visto.

-¿ Y si sospechan?

-Les diré que fue Pansy.-la chica le miró mal y se alejó de él en dirección de el sillón. Él se acercó por detrás y la cojió en vilo para dejarse caer en el sillón y ponerla a ella encima a horcajadas.-Hermione.. ¿de verdad estás celosa de Pansy? Vamos cariño sabes que era broma, además así nadie sospecharía que la sabelotodo Granger se mete en los pantalones de magnífico Malfoy.

-¿Perdona? ¿Yo me meto en tus pantalones? Creo que no señorito, creo que en nuestros.. mmm..-dijo pensando mientras Draco aprovechaba a quitarle el sujetador por debajo de la ropa-llamemoslo encuentros.. eres tu el que se mete en mi falda.- Empezó a desabrochar la camisa del chico mientras él hacia lo mismo.

-Oh, asi que soy yo ¿no?

-Si, y yo sólo soy una indefensa alumna que no puede hacer nada al respecto.-la camisa de ambos y el sujetador de Hermione voló al suelo.

-Que pena me das. Sera porqué tu no disfrutas mientras yo me meto en tu falda.-aprovechó para meterse entre los pechos de ella haciendo que la chica gimiera.

-Bueno, la última vez no..-Draco la miró con mala cara.

-¿Cómo que no?-recorrió la collumna con un sólo dedo haciendo que ella se estremeciera.-¿Segura?

-Bueno puede que el último no.. pero el penúltimo..

-Te vas a cagar..-dijo Draco cogiendo su varita y con un "levicorpus" la chica quedó boca-abajo.

-¡Oh venga Draco no seas infantil bajame!-dijo ella cruzandose de brazos.

-Uf.. me parece que esto es mejor que las películas porno de Blaise.-se sentó en el sillón a mirarla mientras que jugaba con la varita. Mientras ella iba adquiriendo un matiz rojo.-Estas de lo mas adorable cielo, un tomatito adorable.

-Draco Malfoy no te lo repito más bájame.

-¿Y si no qué?-preguntó jugetón acercándose a su rostro.

-Sino.. te quedas sin sexo.. ¡un mes!

-Hermione.. pequeña ninfomana.. ¿qué todo se tiene que reducir al sexo?

-¡Lo digo en serio!-gritó ella al ver como no había funcionado.

-Vaaalee.-La bajó y la cojió tal y como caía mientras él por el peso de ella, o simplemente por fastidiar un rato a la castaña, se sentó en el suelo.

-Dios la cabeza me va a estallar..-dijo medio grogui.- Mereces de verdad que te castigue.

-No aguantarias ni tú.-La cojió por la nuca y la besó con toda la pasión ý el amor que sentía en ese momento. Hasta que sonó el pequeño mapa con el que se comunicaba con Harry.

El mensaje era claro: "Voy para allí te llevo las cosas, por favor no salgas sin ropa como la otra vez. Besos, Harry."


	3. Cosas obvias o no tanto

-Viene Harry.

-¿Y?-dijo Draco malhumorado.-¿Qué hora es?-Miraron el reloj y eran las 7 de la mañana.-Joder, ¿tanto tiempo llevamos aqui?

-Si, eso parece.-Hermione recogió su blusa y el sujetador y se los puso. Fue hacia la puerta para esperar a Harry, pero el chico ya estaba allí. Le sonrió.-Hola Harry.

-Hola Hermione, ya vale por hoy, ¿no crees? Toma tus cosas preparate rápido que llegamos tarde.- le dijo Harry dándole las cosas.

Hermione se metió otra vez a la sala y se cambió rápidamente sin acordarse del rubio que la miraba como se cambiaba toda la ropa. Desde hacía más de dos meses que estaban juntos y sólo lo sabían, para horror del chico, Harry, Ron y Ginny, aunque era lo mejor puesto que si alguien supiera que un Malfoy estaba con una hija de muggles.. no sabía que le podía pasar a él pero a ella estaba claro, morirí se quitó esos pensamientos de una sacudida y se acercó a la chica para darle el último beso por ese día. La abrazó por la cintura y le susurró un "Te quiero". No lograba comprender que había visto en ella, pero cuando estaba cerca de ella se sentía bien, para él era lo más importante de su vida, su cuerpo, sus ojos, su calor... aunque quisiera no podría quitarselos de la cabeza, así es como había empezado todo, con una discusión. Decían que del amor al odio había un paso y ellos lo comprobaron, pues en un arrebato de furia él la besó y ella se entregó. La Navidad se acercaba y tendrían que separarse, así que pasaban el mayor tiempo posible juntos.

-Sabes que yo más.-dijo la chica, mientras se volvía y se ajustaba a su cuerpo pasando los brazos alrededor del cuello del chico.

-Mentirosaa-Draco se acercó y la besó. Oyeron unos golpecitos en la puerta pero no hicieron ni caso, sólo se separaron cuando oyeron un pequeño carraspeo.

-Ejeem. Hermii cielo no es por ser aguafiestas pero llegamos tarde además Ron os a traido unas tostadas, ya sabeis por si teneís que recuperar fuerzas.

-¡Harry!-regañó la chica con la cara colorada escondiendose en el pecho del rubio.

-Hola chicos.-dijo Ron asumandose por la puerta.-Venga en serio tenemos Herbología, dos horas y ahi que ir hasta los invernaderos, daros un poco de prisa.

-Te quiero.-dijo ella.

-Yo más-dijo él.

-Eso habrá que verlo.- Hermione cogió la tostada y sus cosas le dio un piquito al rubio y salió con sus amigos para ir a la clase.

**2 horas después.**

-¿Qué tenemos ahora?-preguntó Ron desabrochándose la corbata para respirar un poco. Habían estado cuidando unas plantas llamadas fungus calidus (algo así como setas calientes) y soltaban un calorcillo que después de dos horas resultaba asfixiante.

-mm Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras.-dijo Hermione de inmediato, podía haber cambiado físicamente, el pelo estaba más domado y tenía más curvas que antes, pero no fallaba una sóla pregunta.

-Con los de Slytherin.-dijo Harry en tono de burla haciendo que Hermione le sacara la lengua.-Oh venga si estas contentísima, mira que sonrisa.

No podia evitarlo, aunque no pudieran ni siquiera rozarse por si levantaban sospechas, le hacía ilusión verle. Llegaron a la clase y todavía no estaba la profesora pero estaban Lavender, Dean, Seamus y Parvati bailando con un Mp3 muggle que había traido la última. Saludaron a los bailarines y se sentaron. Ron no les quitaba el ojo de encima a las chicas y ellas se dieron cuenta asi que Lavender se acercó y tiró de él para que fuera a bailar con ellos. Ron sin saber donde meterse arrastró a Hermione y a Harry detrás que iban riéndose.

La música cambió y sonó una que las chicas Gryffindor, incluida Hermione, bailaban en su habitación cuando se aburrian.

-Chicaaas-dijo Lavender.- Vamos a bailar.

_Tienes un cuerpo brutal oooo que todo hombre desearia tocar oooo sexy movimiento o o o y tu perfume combino con el viento._

Movian las caderas de un lado a otro hacíendo que los chicos las jalearan, a Hermione le encantaba esa canción en particular porque podía moverse libremente al son de la música y hacer que los chicos suspiraran con cada toque de caderas. En algún momento de la canción entraron los Slytherins, con Draco a la cabeza, y lo que se encontró le impactó. Las tres chicas subidas en lo alto de la mesa, bailando y los chicos debajo, de ambas casas, aplaudiendolas. Se sintió terriblemente celoso y se adelantó lo más cerca posible de la mesa.

Hermione le vió y con una sonrisa de picardía fue haciendo círculos con las caderas mientras bajaba incitando al chico. Draco no sabía que hacer, una parte de él le decía que subiera ahí y bailara con ella, y otra le decía que se controlara.

_En la mano un vaso en el pelo un lazo.._

-Chicoos. De verdad que no sé cómo podeis estar tan salidos.-dijo la profesora desde la puerta. Todos se quedaron quietos al instante pero Harry, Ron y Hermione con una sonrisa en la cara al ver a su profesora con ese pelo tan particular suyo en tono rosa chicle.-Vamos, vamos niñas bajad de ahí hoy tenemos mucho que hacer.-con un movimiento hizo desaparecer las mesas.

-Vaya espectaculo que has montado Hermione.-le susurró Harry a la chica.

-Lo se.-dijo ella conteniendo una risa.- ¿Has visto la cara de Draco?

-¿Decía algo señorita Granger?-la llamó la profesora.

-No nada profesora Thonks.

-Bien como decía hoy va a ser una clase en la que aprenderemos hechizos defensivos. Se pondrán en parejas según os vaya nombrando..-todos los alumnos suspiraron.- y sin protestas. Potter con Parkinson.

-¿Qué?-dijo Pansy.-Lo siento profesora pero no lo pienso hacer.

-Parkinson ¿no me as oido o que?-dijo Thonks gritando.-¡Sin rechistar! Weasley con Brown, Zabbinni y Patil, Malfoy con Granger..

-Venga profesora con la sangre sucia.-dijo él mientras la sonreía fugazmente y le guiñaba un ojo disimuladamente. Hermione sonrojada hasta la médula, miró para los lados por si alguien se había percatado de tal acto. Y se encontró que la miraba quien menos quería. La profesora Thonks la miraba con una sonrisa en los labios... _Genial, otra más ¿tan obvio es?_


End file.
